Business of Hell
by LilaRitter
Summary: Crowley and Evelyn Green rule over demons. Not because the love each other dearly, but because Evelyn's father, Hades, decides to start the big family business of Hell, dividing it's parts between Evelyn and Crowley, himself and his son Nico. "A big family business. By the way, if you ever happen to get into the underworld, don't eat any fruits anybody offers you. No matter what."
1. Luck

**_A/N: _**_Hey so this is my first attempt of a crossover and I really hope you like it. I won't give you any pairings yet because I want you to figure it out on your own ;)  
>Also, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta <span>yet<span>, so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except Evelyn and some people from her past. Most Translations that occur, are mine, also are any spells, as long as they were never used on the show. I don't own any of the actors either and sadly not Supernatural, the PJatO series or their plot :'(_**

_I was inspired for this chapter by "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC_

**I: Luck**

Not only did I have the "luck" to be the daughter of Hades and sister of Nico di Angelo, the two most emo people in the world, with a stepmother that turned me in to a plant on regular basis, now I find out I have to track some guy who escaped my dad "Hundreds of times to often.". Weird part is, he didn't even want me to bring him or kill him or anything. Just track him and observe him, and the _weirdest_ part is that Hades wants me to _keep him save_! What the Hades?! All he said was that his brother was in Texas, Kermit I think it was. This is all extremely confusing.

The house didn't look too bad, though I had seen better. Some lady answered the door when I knocked and looked at me like I was crazy when I asked for that guy. "He's not here right now, but uhm. You can come in and wait I guess." She said. I nodded and followed her to a nice kitchen. She seemed oddly nervous to me. "Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but notice your nervous pacing, is something wrong?" I asked politely. I had learned manners in contrast to my brother, but that could just be because his childhood memories were damaged and he doesn't remember, or maybe it was simply because he was a guy. I would probably never know.

"You seem oddly mature for a girl your age. How old are you? 15, maybe 16?" she said smiling shyly. I smiled encouraging at her and shrugged. "17 to be exact. But mentally I am _much_ older." I chuckled. If she only knew how I meant that. I heard the front door close and a voce saying "Honey I'm home!" he stopped at the kitchen entrance and paled a bit when he saw me. "Who-Who is that?" his voice quivered slightly when he asked. "May I introduce myself? I'm Evelyn Green. You must be Sam…" I hesitated and looked at the piece of paper my dad had given me. "…Ilichest, no wait. Who could possibly read this handwriting?!" I hissed turning it upside down and everything. "Sorry, sometimes I wonder how my dad survives with his handwriting, with all the paperwork he has to do and stuff. Anyway, you're probably Sam, the brother of….Dean right?" he flinched a little by that name. Yep that must be him.

"Okay good, found the right guy, now I only have to get my own brother to stop whining about Blondie and get his head out of his ass and we can go, save your brother and Castiel and then I might be able to get home and prank my lovely stepmother before Spring." I said enthusiastically. "Wait, what?" Sam asked, obviously confused. "Amelia, could I use your sink for a second?" I asked instead of answering him. She nodded. I jumped up and ran over to the sink, turned it on hot and waited until there was enough steam in the air to form a rainbow. "Oh no you're not." Somebody suddenly said, Sam pushing Amelia behind him and grabbing a knife and the Scottish accent that was so similar to my own, were a good enough clue. "Good morning to you too Fergie. Long time no see. You know I can send you back, so make it easier for both of us, before I get my brother." I said without even turning around. I took a drachma out of my pocket and threw it in the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me…" I was thoughtful. Who first, Nico or dad? "Nico di Angelo, either in China, Venice or the Underworld." I heard Sam suck in a breath and the demon flinching. The picture flimmered and showed a boy, about 15, at the river Lethe. "Seriously Nico? You are still at that freaking river?" I said, a hint of concern in my voice. Did he want to be reborn? He sighed. "No I don't want to go _in_ it Lyn. Since you're IM'ing me and I see Crowley behind you, petrified may I add, and a huge dude pointing a knife at him and looking like he seen a ghost, I suppose you found what dad asked you for?" He said emotionless. Seriously, if he would be a poet or songwriter, he would be the most emo 14 year old on earth. "No, I just took a trip to Disney land and happened to walk in on Fergie and the giant, replaying _Beauty and the Beast_." I said dryly. Nico rolled his eyes and took out his sword. "I'll be right there." He sighed and sliced the picture with his sword. I tried to find another drachma to call dad, but I was out. "Oh _crap_ I'm broke! I knew I shouldn't have bought the stupid shoes from Medea!" I mumbled and turned off the water before turning around to see the demon standing in the doorframe. "So, how did you come in here, I sensed a devils trap, you shouldn't be able to come in here." I said. "I walked around it." I nodded. "Sam you should find a new place to put your traps, every hunter I crossed paths with puts it under the carpet by the door. You should put it, I don't know in the floor tiles maybe? Well for that you need a tile floor but you get what I mean. Anyways Crowley, Nico's on the way, if you don't want to land in the depths of Tartarus, I suppose you leave and play with Ceberus, he gets a little lonely without Mrs. O'Leary. Perhaps you should take your hellhound with you." He nodded reluctantly and vanished. "Demons are such assholes." I mumbled.

"Just take me and leave Amelia out of this." Sam said suddenly. "Why should I _take_ any of you? I'm just trying to find your brother, rescue him and his friend Castiel, play guardian until my dad orders me to stop and get Gabriel to finally help us. I mean I don't think that a Christian Archangel could help in our war, but fine whatever. I'm only 300 years old, what do _I_ know?!" I rambled angrily. "Oh stop nagging will you?" somebody said. "Nice to see you too Nico." I said. He shrugged. "So you are Sam Winchester?" he then asked Sam. "Who wants to know?" Sam asked suspicious. "Wait, Winchester? Dad wants us to find Dean _Winchester_? The one that escaped Thanatos how many times?" I asked. Since Nico didn't answer, I assumed I was right. "Wow, you two died so often I would say you were immortal if I wouldn't know better. An immortals aura usually has a cold tinge to it, the color of ichor. Yours is kind of gray, blue and uhm…" I had to chuckle. "What the immature girl over there is trying to say is that you are not immortal and uhm…that you kind of have a….oh gods this is hard to say without laughing. Maybe we shouldn't tell him Lyn." Nico smirked. "Dude you are ruining your Emo reputation here." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and turned serious again. "Anyways, your reunion with Gabriel should be interesting." I had to laugh so hard, I think I never laughed that much in my life. And I was _347_ years old!

"What?" He asked, but seemed to relax a bit as he slowly put the knife back. "You'll see as soon as you see him." I smirked. "I thought he was _dead_." Sam whispered. "Oh he was Moose_-don't look at me like that Crowley has a hood point at that_-but you know how he is. And Luci might have killed Gabe, but he didn't think about Loki, and Loki my friend, is immortal. He might die, but he'll be reformed in usually two decades. But with Death being trapped and the Doors of Death being open, he reformed in about 4 years, would have been earlier _but_ the doors were opened not too long ago. Anyways, Luci and Mickey got out of the Cage, but they had some bonding time in there and don't want to kill each other anymore, and Adam is in heaven right now, getting to know your old friend Ash and even Ellen and Jo actually. Your father though I don't know where he is, which would mean he was alive, but I felt him dying, it's just he isn't a hybrid so he is not in limbo, he is not a monster so not Purgatory, he is neither demon or cambion and I looked he is _definitely _not in the underworld and I've checked with some friends, he is not heaven. Only other option is Tartarus, but he's not a banished demigod, god, titan or primordial and also not a Greek monster and I can't go in there, so it's very unlikely but not impossible that he is there, but he must of have been dragged in there by a monster of our world if he is there. I'm clueless, it's like he ceased to exist. It's like Jack the Ripper all over again, but _him_ I eventually found, then he tried to throw a knife at me, yelling "_I will not be defeated!" _but wasn't a good knife, silver might help you with shifters, walkers and werewolves but it will go through me, I mean _come on_! Like I have no- mpfh" I was forced to stop talking by something Nico shoved in to my mouth. I grabbed and examined it. "Really Nico? A Muffin? You have slackened baby bro." He scowled at that last comment. "Don't scowl, your face might stay like that. And I _am_ about 260 years older so you _are_ my baby bro." I said.

After a couple more times of explaining to Sam that we didn't want to harm him, and explaining that no, Crowley was not our BFF, we finally progressed and explained why we were even here. "See, Sam you know that besides God, gods exist. I am the immortal daughter of Hades, and he is a mortal demigod. No, we do not eat humans, that's just disgusting." I shivered in disgust. Amelia was shocked, understatement of the century, and didn't say anything for a _very long_ time. Sam nodded slowly. "And you are not friends with Crowley?" Nico huffed and shook his head. "I hate that guy, but you can't really choose your family." Nico said. "Family?" Sam asked, now growing suspicious of us. "He sort of is my family, only family I have left except my brother and father, but that doesn't mean we get along well. I loath him since about three centuries. What he has done, as a human might I add, is unforgivable. But with both of us being immortal and high on the food chain, we are being forced to work together occasionally. Doesn't mean I like it." I said, in a tone that signaled that I wasn't going to say more. "Yeah, but you are not that innocent." Nico mumbled, not quiet enough that I wouldn't hear it though. "What?" I said dangerously quiet. "You heard me." Nico said and looked straight into my eyes. "Watch what you say di Angelo. I won't shy away of worse things, than turning you into a dandelion!" I said and shadow-traveled home. Where of course, the demon, then known as Fergus MacLeod, was already waiting.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Sam asked. "I guess she just threatened me, but I'm not entirely sure. And by now she is probably at home working out some Business with Crowley. After all, Crowley is sort of my sister's lackey. But because the demons aren't supposed to know my father and stuff exist, they all agreed that he and the rest of my family share the power over hell. Crowley and Evelyn have control over everything demon related, including the rack and partly fields of punishment. And they both have control over all demons, while I handle the Ghost part of the underworld, including Asphodel and that waiting line known as Hades. My dad does all the paperwork, the hell hounds and death. My stepmother does the gardens, and that's probably it. A big family business. By the way, if you ever happen to get into the underworld, don't eat any fruits <em>anybody<em> offers you. _No matter what._


	2. Folter-Torture

_I know it has been a long time but I was never really good at updating regularly sooooo yeah. _

_**Disclaimer:I do not own anything but plot and Freya.**_

**Folter**

"Why were you there anyway Fergus?" I asked. He huffed. "It's Sam bloody Winchester! He would have stabbed you and then fled." He growled. Who did he-wait what? "Were you actually concerned for my well-being?" I asked in disbelieve. He blinked for a second. "No, I just didn't want Moose to lose the only chance to get his brother back. It was entertaining to see how oblivious he was to his feelings towards the angel. It's quite boring without his stupid behavior and tendency to get himself killed and resurrected." He said. That actually made sense. "So you wanted to prevent him from stabbing me?" he nodded. "Okay, not weird at all. Anyhow, what are we going to do about Ceberus?" I asked. "I don't care, he is in your brother's and your father's part of hell, not ours." He said annoyed. "It was _your_ hellhound that impregnated him! And just when I thought things were normal, a male hellhound gets pregnant from another male hellhound, who wasn't even supposed to be able to have offspring!" I yelled. "Would you two just shut up and have angry sex or something?!" somebody, who calls herself my stepmother, yelled while barging into my office. "NO!" Crowley and I both say at the same time. "Whatever, just stop yelling, I can hear you from the Asphodel!" she says and walks back out, probably to vent on my father. We stay silent for a while. "Why does everybody say we should have angry sex?" Crowley suddenly asks.

"I don't know. Not that your true form is very attractive." I said and sat down on one of the chairs. "You're lying and you know it." He said, a smug grin on his face making me want to punch him. "I am fairly certain that I am telling you the utter truth." I said tiredly, which made him chuckle. "After so many years, I know when you are lying. You tend to get a richer vocabulary." He said, still smirking. Asshole. I noticed the shadows in the office darken a bit and not two seconds later, Nico, Amelia and the giant were in the underworld. "I thought you were smarter than that di Angelo." Crowley commented. "Shut up Crowley. Now what the Hades were you thinking when your damn hellhound knocked up Ceberus?!" he yelled furiously. "It wasn't really his fault you know. And we are already working on a bloody plan! Now get the humans out before Persephone comes back and offers them a pomegranate." I said calmly. Nico shook his head. "What, you want some alone time with your lover over there?!" he said, giving the demon in the room the death glare. Sam's mouth touched the floor. Good thing it was cleaned not too long ago. "We are definitely not lovers, dumbass. Right Crowley? Crowley!" I said. "Oh you expected me to answer. No emo boy, we are certainly no lovers." He said lazily. "See." I said triumphantly. "Demons lie. Don't forget that." Nico said darkly before vanishing into the shadows, leaving a traumatized and a shocked human behind.

"You bloody asshole!" I yelled, knowing that he could still hear me. "You get your face of the floor Moose, it just got cleaned." Crowley said rather tiredly. Sam closed his mouth instantly, if because of manners or realization I didn't know. "Let me assure you that we are not…" I said slowly. Sam just blew up his checks and slowly released the air. I think he had enough for today. "Okay tell you this, you and Amelia go to rest in a room and we will talk about this tomorrow." I said and without waiting for an answer, I dragged Crowley out of my office and led them to their room. "I don't want to go with to show Jolly Green his very own brothel." Crowley said. "Stop whining MacLeod." I said plainly. I heard a sharp breath intake. "You know his human name?" Sam said, shock and disbelieve evident in his voice. "'Course I do, I grew up with the bastard." I growled. "Really? I mean, you knew him while he was human?" he asked, now sounding curious. "You really love knowing things don't you?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. "I guess. Was he much different from now? Was he actually nice? Bobby never told us what he sold his sole for. How did-""You know, I am right here you idiot." Crowley interrupted. "Why are we in Hell?" Amelia seemed to find her voice again. "I don't know." Crowley said at the same time as me. Sam raised his eyebrows at that. "Where you close?" he said cautiously, as if he was scared he would end up in a dungeon. But with Crowley you never know so I understood his hesitance. "More or less, tending to latter, at least after what he has done." I said

"That was 300 years ago!" he said, a slight pain ,you could only detect if you knew him for a _long_ time, evident in his voice. I admit it was a low blow, but it _was_ his fault. We couldn't change what happened to Crowley's son, but we were able to pretend it never happened until now. "If you wouldn't have gone to hell for years, we wouldn't even have this problem!" he said dangerously quiet. This argument was over for now, but I knew that we would talk about it later. After I visited somebody in the fields of punishment and Elysium.

"Here is your room for tonight, and don't make too much noise, Persephone tends to yell at everybody who is louder than her, which only applies to me and Nico, but from what I heard about you Winchesters…" I said, leaving the sentence unfinished. "What she means is that both you and your little big brother are loud." Crowley said. "You are starting to annoy me Crowley, try a little harder and you _will_ end up in the dungeon." I said warningly. "Yeah, whatever." He said. I lost my self-control and snapped my fingers. "And gone he is." I smiled happily. "Isn't the atmosphere a lot better without him?" I asked the stunned couple. "Uhm..." Sam said. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now. I'll get you for breakfast in the morning, if you need anything yell for Nick, but don't trust him with potions or food, or you'll either end up dead or trapped here. You know what, never mind Nick, call for me, I won't try killing you. Any questions that can't wait for tomorrow?" I asked. "I have one if you don't mind. Nobody will try to kill us while we are sleeping, right?" Amelia asked. I had to think about that for a second. "Nobody will try to kill you, everybody here knows that Nico brought you here, and in this building are only a Ghost, my family and me, and Dad ordered you to help so neither he, nor his wife will attack you, ghosts won't because they are scared of my dad and Nico and then there is Crowley, who you don't want anywhere close when you are asleep, but he will be in my _lovely_ dungeon all night, only accompanied by me, so don't worry." I tried to assure them. Amelia seemed relieved, but Sam was a little trickier. "He won't be tortured will he?" he asked. "Not physically, no." I said. "Not physically? What about mentally?" he asked again. "He is going to be strapped to the wall, able to do nothing but think about his past, which itself wouldn't be torture, but with me reigning over demons, I'm able to make them feel human. And with all that he has done it will eat him alive. At least that is the plan, but it's Crowley and he didn't even feel guilty for telling everybody his mother was a witch. In the 17th century. In Scotland. When he was 12." I said. "He was an emotionless bastard." I said angrily. "He only ever felt guilty because I was mad, and I _made_ him feel guilty." I said. "And I know that there is something that tortures him every time he is in that dungeon, but for 200 years I couldn't figure out what it is." I said frustrated. "Don't even try Sam, he is a demon for a reason and deserves to feel human from time to time." I said when he tried to protest. "Technically it's not torture. Not my fault that he did gruesome things. That dungeon specifically makes you relive you worst actions, whatever he did was his own choice." I said. Sam still didn't look comfortable, so I decided to finally leave. "You two should have a talk before you go to bed." I said mysteriously and left.

I stood on the other side of the one-sided mirror, watching how Crowley went through the usual routine. The dungeon reminded more of a police interrogation room of movies than an actual dungeon, the only thing being a metal table, a metal chair and the shackles on the wall. "Please no! I didn't want to!" he cried. It was always two sentences. And they were always the same. I had tried to ask him about it, but he always ignored the question, and finally after 5 decades, I gave up. I have been in this dungeon myself once. I wanted to know what my subconscious thought was my worst action. I swore on the river styx to never step in there willingly ever again.

_Halkirk, Scotland December 27, 1688_

_A beautiful girl of the age of about 20 walked a fast pace through the streets, not hearing the calls of greetings thrown at her. She reached a big house, almost a mansion, and knocked. After a minute of impatient waiting and the odd looks of the people around her ignoring, an older woman with long, gray hair and tired pale blue eyes opened the door. She smiled after seeing who had knocked, but it faded when she saw the tears in the girls' eyes. "Come on in sweetie." She said and opened the door a little wider to let the girl through. "Is everything all right? Is anything wrong with the baby? Where is Drest?" the elder woman had many questions, but the girl didn't have enough time to answer all of them. "I will answer all of your questions at a later time Cadeen, now is not the right time." The girl said. "Can you lead me to Jean please?" she asked. The elder woman named Cadeen slowly nodded. "Yes, please follow me Freya…"_

"**Freya!**" the voice of the demon stunned me out of my memories. I looked at Crowley, confused of why he had screamed my birth name, I hadn't thought he remembered. As most demons, he forgot his human life, some even forgot they were human at all. But he was always the one to stand out of line. I shouldn't be surprised that he remembered my name. After all, we knew each other since our birth. Only a two hour distance between Canisbay and Halkirk. But what I really didn't expect to see, were the tear stains on his face. He was mumbling something. I couldn't hear what he was saying, only here and there some pieces that sounded like "witch" or "Love potion" and if I had heard right, he said "she tricked me". I didn't understand what he was talking about. But after seeing him cry, I couldn't leave him in the dungeon any longer. The last time I saw him cry was 1687. So I might have been a bit surprised. I snapped my fingers and we both were back in my office.

How should I ask? I couldn't just ask who was a witch. "What witch?" I asked anyway. He flinched, not expecting my voice. But he didn't answer. "What witch Fergus?" I asked again, a little more gentle. He sighed and covered his eyes for a moment. After a long time of silence, he quietly answered. "Gavin's mother." He said. "You are joking right?" I asked, furious but I didn't know why. There were tons of witches, and they were all better for my business, but this specific one, I wanted her locked in my dungeon for eternity. The fields would not be enough punishment for her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I yelled and ran out of the room to find that bitch.


End file.
